


【授权翻译】斯特莱夫三等特种兵的城市大冒险（Third Class SOLDIER Strife's Adventures in the Big City ）

by 709394



Series: 斯特莱夫学员的城市大冒险 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: 续集，原作者依然没有写Summary【。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: 斯特莱夫学员的城市大冒险 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123913
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Third Class SOLDIER Strife's Adventures in the Big City](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888214) by [Munchkin47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchkin47/pseuds/Munchkin47). 



> 万万没想到翻了一半又开始忙到原地打转！！！我直到上上个星期才有空翻完（删除）但是有空肝威望（删除），正准备校对结果感冒了，头痛了整整三天……  
> 下周又有新工作要搞小半个月了直接到春节，现在唯一的希望是春节憋加班……顶多值值班就好了值班也憋有事啊嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤  
> 这样那样，这次校对没法像上次那么仔细了，如果有错误请指出，谢谢_(:з」∠)_

妈的，他累坏了。

最贴切形容三等考试的是，这是一系列为了淘汰弱者而设置的折磨，这就解释了为什么理论考试和实践考试会在同一天举行，而且是安排成连续六天的背靠背考试——战术战略、魔石运用、剑术、徒手武术、射击和模拟战斗。

最后一门考试结束在稍早的今晚，他没有爬到床铺上直接享受接下来的八天连续长假，而是来到了这里。

这里。

萨菲罗斯的床上。

让将军亲自给他吹箫。

这是一种巨大的特权，也可能是他二十年的人生中他身上发生的最火辣的事情。多少个日夜他梦见那个男人那样抚摸他，多少次他和那个男人如此近距离地手淫。

最近的六个月里克劳德只是真的太忙了。他从受人尊敬的、技艺高超的、同时毫无疑问是虐待狂的导师们那里接受把他逼到极限的私人课程。定期上课，晚上复习，他几乎没有时间手淫，更不用说做爱了。

并不是他不渴望进一步发展这段关系，而是因为两点：一、他根本没有那个时间和精力；二、原则问题。他们还没开始约会。但他现在认为，这一切都要改变了。

萨菲罗斯邀请他去他的公寓里进一顿安静的晚餐，克劳德在那一刻就知道他通过了考试。在三天后的正式通知之前他不确定，至少不是正式确定，但是他 _知道_ 。

就像萨菲罗斯那双绿色的眼睛散发出一种安静而自鸣得意的快乐那样。

克劳德咧嘴笑了笑，说：“我想我们现在是在约会了？”

萨菲罗斯挑起了一边眉毛：“是吗？”他带着扑克脸神秘地问道。

晚餐，然后做爱会是庆祝他们的关系进入到新领域的一个伟大方式，而现在他们正在约会。

但是……

他打了个呵欠。

萨菲罗斯停下来，盯着他：“你刚才打哈欠了吗？”

“没有。”克劳德说。

他不敢相信自己在被口的时候还打了个哈欠。该死。他该怎么解释？

但他在内心自我辩护：晚餐花费的时间有点太长了，他一直在复述演示每一个让人心跳停止的提问和要求展示的动作，还有他长时间的自我解析。萨菲罗斯差不多只是带着略感兴趣的扑克脸微笑聆听着吃完他点的三道菜。

然后克劳德跳进浴室。事实上，他在洗澡时就差点睡着了，这是他今晚可能真的太累了的征兆之一，他没法再做任何事情的预示。之二是萨菲罗斯不得不敲他的门，告诉他他已经在里面呆了四十分钟。

好吧，他可能在里面睡着了不止一次。

这也许可以解释为什么当萨菲罗斯在他的大腿内侧用力地、潮湿而火热地亲吻时，本应在狂喜中呻吟的他却假装把手臂伸过头顶，然后用前臂捂住嘴巴压抑那该死的哈欠。

他的眼睛颤动着合上了。

他强迫眼睛睁开，但是他的眼皮重得像水泥，又闭上了。

只要两秒钟，他就会好起来的。

“克劳德。”

克劳德被惊醒了，因为突然的刺激身体在床上抽搐了一会儿。他往下看。萨菲罗斯不在他的两腿之间。

他靠在自己的身边，胳膊肘枕着枕头，小心地看着克劳德。

克劳德挡住了自己的脸，因为他确信他的脸红到要屈辱地爆炸。现在他的灵魂伴侣知道他是那种在口交时睡着的混蛋了。这甚至不算是糟糕的那部分。他低头看向自己下面。

盖亚啊，为什么他可以在这么接近昏迷的时候还这么硬？

他不会因为将军为此和他分手而责怪他：“妈的，我很抱歉。”

“你累了。”萨菲罗斯说。

“是的，有一点。但是我已经恢复了精神，现在没事了——”

“睡吧。”萨菲罗斯说。

“我可以——”

“睡吧，”他重复道，“我没有生气，我保证。我应该考虑到你考试后的情况。”

“我很抱歉，”克劳德揉着眼睛说。考试的时间表非常恶毒——而且是故意的。为了测试候选人的勇气和韧性，模拟那些他们不得不放弃睡眠和休息但仍需要保持在最佳状态的任务情况。总的来说，他在过去的六天里睡了大约十个小时。“我们能不能——”

“改天？”

“是的，拜托了。”他平静地说，已经半昏迷了。

萨菲罗斯坐了起来，把被子盖在克劳德身上。“睡吧。”那天晚上他第三次说。

克劳德闭上了眼睛。他不需要对方说第四次。他会在明天早上补偿萨菲罗斯。或者几天后，他最终从睡梦中醒来时。

*

他终于醒过来时赤裸得像一只松鸦，被一堆雪白的床单掩埋，口渴得像身体里所有的液体都蒸发了。他在强烈的晨光下眨了眨眼睛，发现床上只有他一个人。时钟显示已经快到上午十一点了，但是他不确定是过去了一个还是两个晚上。

他坐起来的时候感到肚子胀痛。他的膀胱撑到了极限，如果他不在接下来的五秒内去厕所，他就要尿在床上了。

这会让他成为教育他的灵魂伴侣“生活和结婚是一场巨大赌博”的证明——做爱的时候睡着和尿在床上的双重暴击。

所以他笨拙地滚下地，设法忍耐直到他到达厕所。

没多久，他在流理台上发现了一张便条。

_-早餐在冰箱里。你可以随意拿走里面或者储藏室里的任何食物或者东西。晚上见。-_

克劳德决定在吃完早饭后悠闲地洗个泡泡浴。毕竟，距离特种兵候选人入围结果正式公布之前还有三天的时间。他在浴缸里坐了一会儿，四处张望。

就他所见，这个公寓很宽敞，但是家具摆设很简单，很中性更注重实用性而非装饰性，这证明了那个男人的很多事情。所有的东西都收拾整齐，藏在各种柜子里。马克杯里有一把剃须刀和一把牙刷，旁边还有一瓶黑色的须后水。

克劳德盯着水槽下面的柜子。

他目不转睛地盯着它看了一会儿。

突然，他站起来，滑出浴缸，跪在地上，打开柜子。

几瓶除臭剂。须后水。古龙水。未开封的牙刷和牙膏。肥皂。不知道为什么，还有一大堆洗发水。他数了数，至少有四十瓶。萨菲罗斯到底要这么多洗发水干什么？

克劳德想起将军那瀑布般的头发。

哦——好吧。

到目前为止，还没发现任何犯罪证据或者有趣的东西，所以他穿上了挂在门后的一件干净的毛巾质地的浴袍。

他轻轻地走进卧室，环顾四周。之后他打开床头柜的抽屉，仔细地看了看。

没有什么手铐和按摩棒之类让人兴奋的东西，他看到的只有安全套和润滑剂并排整齐地堆放着，避孕套仍然在盒子里。还是没动过的。

嗯，他想他们没有什么时间胡闹，真的。只有几次偷偷摸摸的口交，还有一两次快速的手淫，还有一次，一次非常激烈的干性交，导致他们俩都在裤子里射精。

在杰内西斯办公室的私人浴室里。

是啊，他不想记住这个。特别是当杰内西斯走进他办公室的那一瞬间。他看了他们一眼，揪着克劳德的衣领把他扔了出去，摔坐在自己湿透了的内裤上。

他后来才知道，为了让杰内西斯不再在每次见到他们时咒骂他们，萨菲罗斯不得不送来一瓶米德尔地区最好的波尔图葡萄酒和《Loveless》剧组的亲笔签名。

他拿起他的PHS，把短信发给联系人“屁股上的蚊子包（Annoying Pain in My Ass ）【注】 ”。不仅因为这是事实，而且这让他在电话簿的首位：“ _嘿，你不介意我检查一下你的公寓吧？_ ”

萨菲罗斯给他回了电话：“不，我不介意。”

“你也早上好。”克劳德说。

“现在是一点半，我在和安吉尔吃午饭。”

“那么，好好享受。谢谢。唔。你的公寓里有什么禁区吗？或者有什么你想让我离得远远的？”

“没有。你可以随便拉开每个抽屉，把公寓里的每个柜子都翻个底朝天。”萨菲罗斯干巴巴地说。

“唔……”克劳德颇为怀疑地回复，“那好。不准后悔。”

PHS的另一端传来低沉、性感的咯咯笑：“不后悔。”

“再见，那么。呃，我们今晚可以……约会吗？我会安排的。”

“那到时见。”萨菲罗斯说。然后，即使他不再说话，但是在沉默中仍然有一些东西留了下来。

“唔。”克劳德说，他的声音突然变得低沉而沙哑。然后他挂断了电话。

既然他得到了许可，就该去打猎了。

他漫步走到公寓的起居区。他以前来过这里几次。不太频繁，因为诱惑太大，太容易变成睡将军的床了。所以他保证他拜访的时间很短，很有礼貌，因为他是一个言出必行的人。他要确保在他们正式约会之前没有下流的恶作剧。

现在他们开始约会了，是时候了解更多关于他的灵魂伴侣的事情了。

他先从厨房开始。翻遍了每一个橱柜，即使他必须站在椅子上才能到达顶部。普通厨房用具。工作台上的烤面包机和热水壶。炖锅和平底锅整齐地堆放在橱柜里。

没什么值得注意的，真的，除非你去数存放在各个柜子里的半打未开封的箱子。一个华夫饼铁模。一台榨汁机。一台空气炸锅。一台咖啡机。一些餐具。都在箱子里，原封不动。

唔。奇怪。

他漫步走到书房和图书馆，抬头看了看那一大堆藏书。所以他的现任男朋友是一个贪婪的读者，也是一个工作狂。他在工作和性骚扰一个现任三等特种兵的同时还有时间读书？

克劳德弯下身好让眼睛和书籍在同一个水平位置上。《孙子兵法》。《战争战略与战术》。《论战争》。马基雅维利的《君主论》。又是《孙子兵法》 ，不过是插图版。《特种兵心理学》。这些书也不只是摆摆样子。书脊断了，书页也充满了频繁翻阅的痕迹。但是它们的状况很好，他找不到哪怕一页卷角的书页。

他的目光跳过书架，移到更低的地方。自我帮助方面的书籍？他扬起了一条眉毛。

_《灵魂伴侣：生物学系统中高度复杂的力学和动力学》_

_《在现代社会追求你的灵魂伴侣》_

_《当你是一个反社会的人渣时如何与人相处》_

说实话，当手指扫到最后一本上时他的肋骨都快笑裂了。那件夹克衫的封面引起了他的注意，因为它是亮黄色的。

克劳德拿出那本书，翻了一下，看起来不像被阅读过。实际上，没有碰过。

在第一页有段潦草的笔迹。

_亲爱的萨菲罗斯：_

_24岁生日快乐，去你的，读这个，你需要它。_

_爱你的，杰。_

他把书放回去，好奇地翻了翻桌子的抽屉，除了里面那些粗糙但整洁的文具外，没有什么异常的东西。

他沿着门厅走。他知道其中一间卧室是客房，但那间邻近萨菲罗斯卧室的卧室他以前从未进去过。

谁知道他在那个房间里放了什么。或者放了谁。

克劳德颤抖着。

也许他是个性趣异常的变态。也许这个房间是一个完备的性爱地牢，有着奇怪的马具和墙面，可以提供不能见光的任何变态娱乐。

克劳德慢慢地推开门。

这……不是一个性爱地牢，让他感到既宽慰又失望。

那只是一间普通的卧室。带着萨菲罗斯的气息。它是一个带有浴室的套间，但是没有客房里可以找到的便利设施。事实上，它看起来就像一块空白的石板。墙上是空的，抽屉里也是空的，梳妆台和橱柜也是空的。

在立柜里，有几十个没有打开的箱子，大大小小的。

克劳德盯着他们。

他的灵魂伴侣是不是一个有乱买东西习惯的购物狂？

他们中的大多数甚至不应该出现在卧室。一台缝纫机，一套高尔夫球用具，一台大型立式搅拌机，一个吹风机，一台笔记本电脑，一个首饰盒。

这他妈是怎么回事？

他慢慢地退出了房间，关上了门。

他知道，这肯定会在以后的谈话中提及。但是现在，他决定穿好衣服，为今晚做好准备。

假设萨菲罗斯对自己购物狂秘密的解释不会成为关系进展的破坏者，克劳德暂时会保持开放的心态。

因为在他们今晚正式的第一次约会之后，他们就要上床了。真正上床。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 屁股上的蚊子包（Annoying Pain in My Ass ）：想来想去没想到更好的翻译，意思已经尽量圆了但是那个排第一的首字母顺序实在没法兼顾……有没有建议？


	2. Chapter 2

当晚风吹过他的脸时，克劳德闭上了眼睛，情不自禁地微笑。这就 _是_ 生活，他想。他坐在萨菲罗斯那辆时髦的敞篷车里。那车的车速只比限速快了那么一点点，朝克劳德预定的晚餐餐厅疾驰而去。

而他的约会对象……

克劳德偷偷地看了一眼方向盘后面的那个男人。他穿着一身剪裁考究的西装，系着腰部的纽扣。他里面穿的那件干净利落的白衬衫扣子也没有一直扣到领口，仿佛萨菲罗斯清楚地知道是什么让克劳德兴奋起来。这个无耻的混蛋。

那个男人太性感了，太……美味。如果不是因为他为了把肚子留给晚餐而一直没吃东西，克劳德现在就会弯下腰给他口一发。

为了分散注意力，他向窗外望去。如果他不冷静下来，他就会抓着树立的头发不让风将它们吹得向后，同时冷却他的大腿，避免把内裤弄湿。

这真他妈的太棒了！

他终于有实感了——他，来自尼布尔海姆的克劳德•斯特莱夫，乡下男孩和学员（现在不再是了），是萨菲罗斯，银色将军，那个名字就是特种兵计划的代名词，挥舞手中剑和裤裆剑都有着非凡天赋的人， _命中注定_ 的灵魂伴侣。

这个夜晚会非常美好，而且会是史上最棒的第一次约会。毕竟，他是这位自吹自擂将军的灵魂伴侣。他准备把他们的约会安排得龙飞凤舞，之后和萨菲罗斯爽翻天，给他一生中最棒的性爱。

萨菲罗斯把车停了下来。

伙计，就连他开车的样子也很性感。那些长长的手指放在方向盘上，引擎在他身下发出咕噜咕噜的声音。萨菲罗斯注视着餐厅，他给克劳德带来的微笑是如此令人满意。“今晚的选择很好。”

“我知道，是吧？”克劳德扬起眉毛。萨菲罗斯在他们离开车子的时候把钥匙交给了男仆。老天，这地方真优雅。甚至还有代客泊车之类的。

“你怎么知道我喜欢这个地方？”萨菲罗斯问道，克劳德不得不抬头看着这张引人注目的面孔，而不是他衬衫大开的V字领上宽厚的肉体。

克劳德稍稍犹豫了一下，就把胳膊伸进萨菲罗斯勾起的手肘里，向餐馆走去。“唔……”

他尽量不去想那天之前，他不得不自降身份拜访无所不知魔鬼的事。但是从他敲开杰内西斯的办公室门开始，他就知道这一切都是值得的。那个尖锐的声音高喊：“现在他妈的又怎么了？”克劳德紧张地吞咽，说：“杰内西斯？是克劳德。”

门被猛地拉开了，杰内西斯站在那里，脸上挂着邪恶的笑容，眼睛里闪烁着恶作剧的光芒，就差脑门上长出一对恶魔角了。“克劳德，今天有什么我能帮你的？”杰内西斯语调甜蜜，仿佛他已经准备好迎接一场史诗般的娱乐节目。

“呃，我只是想咨询一些意见。”

杰内西斯把门彻底打开，后退半步让出路来，动作夸张地指了指客座。当杰内西斯试图把门关在扎克斯的脸上时克劳德坐了下来。“伙计，这不好玩。”扎克斯有点生气。

“我没看见你在那儿。”杰内西斯公然撒谎，然后回到自己的椅子上坐下。

克劳德询问了杰内西斯有关萨菲罗斯的爱好和最喜欢的餐厅，并列举了几个杰内西斯要么否决要么嘲笑的约会之夜的想法。杰内西斯推荐了一家餐馆，克劳德立刻用PHS开始搜索。显然，优秀的五台菜是它的特色，餐厅评级六星，这意味着他将为此支付一大笔钱。

他并不介意。但是如果他要花一大笔钱，那么他肯定会把所有的东西都吃光，盘子上什么也不留，甚至装饰品也一样。见鬼，如果那些漂亮的折叠成天鹅形状的餐巾可以吃的话，他一定会把它们吃光的。

克劳德并不是一个大手大脚的人。他每个月的薪水被小心地存起来，因为他的工作包吃包住。虽然他不擅长以口头表达他的感激之情，但他还是想对他的导师们给予的帮助表示感谢。他想先从萨菲罗斯开始，因为他们是灵魂伴侣。

而且…… 他们现在要约会了。

“别担心。”杰内西斯说。

“担心什么？”克劳德的视线从PHS上抬起来。

“当萨菲罗斯问我你喜欢什么的时候，我会告诉他一切。”杰内西斯的脸上洋洋得意，那傻笑显得很自信。

“你不知道我喜欢什么。”克劳德嘲笑道。

“哈！”杰内西斯大笑起来，好像克劳德在给他讲笑话似的。“试试看，你这个小混蛋。”他身体前倾，双臂交叉放在桌子上，眼睛里充满了激情和挑战。

克劳德十分自信地把双臂交叉在胸前。“来吧，来呀。我喜欢什么？”

“你喜欢萨菲罗斯的大鸡巴。”

克劳德笑得呛到了，旁边的扎克斯哼了一声。“连我都知道钉子头喜欢挂在他身上。如果爱丽丝是个男人，我会为了她变基，我也会喜欢她有个大鸡巴的。小鸡巴干啥啥不行。”

“别再用‘鸡巴’这个词了。” 克劳德对扎克斯说，然后一本正经地转向杰内西斯，“我喜欢他的性格。”

“是的，他的个性非常鲜明。多么健谈。”杰内西斯冷淡地说，“我知道你喜欢油腻的汉堡和薯条，而且你讨厌力量训练。”

“到目前为止，你还没有让我感到惊讶，杰内西斯。”克劳德说着，用衬衫擦了擦指甲，然后戏剧性地叹了口气。

扎克斯咧嘴笑着说：“真是个无聊的家伙。”

“好吧，”杰内西斯说，“我不想在有礼貌的人面前说这个，但是——”

“你认为我是个有礼貌的人吗？”扎克斯咧嘴笑着说，“恶心。”他举起一只手，克劳德和他击掌。杰内西斯一脸怒容。

“那好吧。你最喜欢的冰淇淋口味是巧克力薄荷。你真的很喜欢照镜子。当你这样做的时候，你总是检查你的头发是否还立着。说到头发，你喜欢萨菲罗斯的头发，尽管你经常抱怨。你喜欢和你火辣的上司幽会，你最喜欢的身体部位是他的男性气概（Tiddies）——”

“好吧，好吧！”克劳德喊道，感觉自己脸涨得通红，耳朵也热了起来，“别说了，别说了。我知道了我知道了。你比我更了解我自己。”

“男性……什么……萨菲罗斯没有乳房（Titties）。”扎克斯感到困惑。

杰内西斯对他冷笑了一下。

回到现在，克劳德只是微笑着说：“我……到处打听了一下。”

傲慢的领班看了一眼将军，深深地鞠了一躬，那克劳德以为他在摆出某种新奇的瑜伽姿势。然后他直起身子，看见克劳德的行头，愣住了。“对不起，”他几乎结结巴巴地说，“我们的着装规定要求所有的男士都必须穿外套。”

克劳德眨眨眼，低头看着自己。他觉得他今晚看起来不错。他从第二区的折扣商场以75gil的价格买到了这件天蓝色的衬衫，这是他衣橱里最贵的东西。那条休闲裤是他叔叔的旧裤子。他的叔叔去世之后克劳德继承了它，母亲又按照他的体型裁改过。

他觉得自己看起来不错。“呃……好吧。我想我可以去……附近买件外套？”

领班眨了眨眼，然后他的目光移到了正站在克劳德身后的萨菲罗斯身上。克劳德看不见萨菲罗斯的脸，但从轻微吹过他头发的寒风判断，他肯定能猜到他的想法，因为领班接下来说的话是，“没有必要，我道歉。先生们，请这边走。”

这家餐厅……不像他想象的那样。

回到尼布尔海姆，有一家牛排餐厅叫船。它整个装饰都是用各种捕鱼设备和工具做成的——鱼叉、鱼网、鱼竿。它很漂亮也很俗气，克劳德总是很喜欢呆在那里。十五岁的时候，他在那里当了一个夏天的服务员，他为自己在镇里最昂贵的餐厅工作而感到骄傲。

他只在船上吃过一次饭，那是他去米德加之前请妈妈吃的大餐。他们指着叠得像小帽子一样的餐巾。她点了一份干酪焗鸡，他点了一份全熟的牛排，总共花去了他小小积蓄中的一大部分。当然，鸡肉有点韧，奶酪尝起来像是他妈妈扔在三明治上的塑料制品，牛排咬起来像硬纸板，但就体验而言，还是挺酷的。

这个地方就像是存在于另一个完全不同的星球。房间的装饰相对简单，有深色的木镶板家具和染色的木地板，墙上有花饰、漩涡状的黄铜和黄金饰品。他拿到了一份菜单，基本上是一张没有折痕的奶油纸，菜单的正面和背面都列有菜品。

克劳德看着它，意识到了第一个问题。菜单是用五台语印刷的，克劳德甚至不知道怎么发音。每道菜的名字下面的英文描述，他几乎都看不懂。这是什么鬼东西？ _慢煮的鸭肉有脆脆的鸭皮还有浸在金叶笼子里的盐渍梅子酱_ ？

然后，他突然猛地把那张纸拿到离鼻子更近的地方。是他的眼睛骗了他，还是他看漏了碟子边显示的三位数价格上的哪怕一个小数点？

这不可能。菜单上最便宜的东西—— _黑松露木耳竹盐鲜葱蛋花汤_ 怎么可能是105gil？

他眯起眼睛再次看着那些数字，没有发现哪怕一个小数点。

天啊，我——靠——伊弗里特的着火蛋蛋啊。

现在说他肚子疼需要马上回家是不是太晚了？

萨菲罗斯连菜单都没看一眼，甚至懒得拿起来：“我推荐招牌菜。我很喜欢。”

克劳德的目光直看向菜单正中间。招牌菜是 _十五道菜，分别展示最好的季节性特产和充满创新性的烹饪技巧。每道菜都由主厨精心策划，搭配主侍酒师精挑细选的葡萄酒。_

它的价格达到了惊人的650gil。

一人份。

什。

么。

鬼。

如果他也点这个，那就是价值1300gil的晚餐了。

他不知道加装头晕能不能成功离开餐厅。怎么会这么贵呢？这钱已经是他四个月的薪水了。

四个月的薪水。一顿晚餐。

一顿晚餐，四个月的薪水。

不管他怎么分期他都请不起这一顿。也许他可以点些便宜点的东西吃。这么豪华的餐厅点一杯自来水收费吗？

当他疯狂地检查菜单时感觉到自己在出汗，心里紧张地盘算着这顿晚餐能让他的银行账户缩水多少。他完全惊慌失措，没有意识到侍者已经站到了他们的餐桌边，而萨菲罗斯已经张开了嘴：“请给我们两人份的招牌菜和你们最好的顶级香槟。”

“我们在地窖里有一瓶1959年的唐•波美拉尼亚葡萄酒，先生。”

“可以。”萨菲罗斯说，然后侍者迅速离开了，克劳德发誓他感觉到冷汗沿着脊背流下，他的衬衫也湿透了。所以，现在他不仅要掏出1300gil，还要为那瓶贵得吓人的香槟付钱？

克劳德发现自己的脑子里正在模拟各种各样的解决方案。

他们今晚肯定会发生性关系，但如果他要求萨菲罗斯根据他的表现支付薪水，这会不会令人反感？他可以搞得很过分去让萨菲罗斯知道他相当不错。

克劳德开始摆弄袖口，然后想起了手腕上的绿色首字母。

不，绝对不行。为了这顿晚餐而出卖自己的身体是绝对不可能的。

也许根据他的表现，他可以申请贷款？

为什么他还在考虑用性交换金钱？

这可能是他绝望的表现。

他全身都湿透了，连内裤都湿了。他是尿裤子了还是……？

不，不，只是因为又冷又紧张而出汗。

萨菲罗斯把手放在克劳德的手上，微笑着对他说：“谢谢你邀请我这顿晚餐。”


	3. Chapter 3

克劳德的手开始抽搐，他的腿开始抽搐，就像他的身体做好了跑路的准备。

是的，这可能能行。他们可以吃霸王餐。这是一个选择，不是吗？

反正没人会认出他们。

是的。

他的头发尖尖的。

萨菲罗斯的头发……的衣服……的华丽的车……的名声。

克劳德紧闭着眼睛。

没什么大不了的。他将不得不要求萨菲罗斯付钱，尽管是克劳德邀请他来这家餐馆的。他不介意在接下来的12个月里用额外的性服务来偿还这个男人。

但他嘴里说出来的却是：“呃……我……啊……嗯。”

“今晚我把自己交给你了，” 萨菲罗斯说，“我的钱包落在家里了。”

克劳德的眼睛几乎从他的脑袋里蹦出来。“哦，好吧。”他随后发出的笑声又突然又响亮既歇斯底里且漫长还那么紧张，连他自己的耳朵都觉得疼。他整个脸都在抽搐。

他要杀死杰内西斯。他不知道怎么才能做到，但是一定会做到的。他必须帮这个世界一个忙，摆脱这个可怕的虐待成性的恶棍。

等等，杰内西斯 。他能不能打电话给杰内西斯 ，让他来悄悄付账？

也许他应该让他最好的朋友来买单。扎克斯人很好，也善解人意，而且他是个一等特种兵。他应该随时待命的，对吧？

他的脑袋疯狂转动的一幕一定是那么悲惨，让萨菲罗斯都暗笑了一下，同情起他来。

“晚饭我请，亲爱的。恭喜你成为三等特种兵。” 他说。

克劳德在桌子底下踢了他一脚。不是很用力，但是很坚定，听得出砰的一声。“你这个混蛋。”

“就当是对昨晚的报复吧。”萨菲罗斯说。他嘴角翘了起来。他的长腿回来了，缠在克劳德的腿上。

克劳德从不知道放松是这个世界上最棒的事情——比通过三等考试更好，比和帅哥约会更好，比做爱更好。

等等，不，这个还有待观察。

“谢谢你，”克劳德轻声说，“唔，我可以买甜点吗？”

萨菲罗斯挑了挑眉毛。“当然。”

“但不是在这里。”克劳德快速地说。

“不在这里。”萨菲罗斯平静地说。

克劳德现在呼吸顺畅多了。在这个氛围中，他更容易享受这次的体验，而不是担心他为了付晚餐而不得不卖肉。

香槟上好之后，萨菲罗斯举起了他的水晶长笛：“为你当之无愧的晋升干杯。”

克劳德用杯子碰了碰萨菲罗斯的杯子：“谢谢。现在我们要开始约会了，我也要为我们未来关系的成功干杯。”

“很乐意。”萨菲罗斯说，克劳德朝那人微笑。

二十分钟后，克劳德意识到他的印象要差得多。

显然，最好的五台菜意味着用巨大的盘子盛放猫食大小的碎片。这一小份食物大约只有两口。他数了。一点都不难。

第一道菜端上来时，只有一片拇指大小的生鱼片。他知道，因为他量了。侍者背诵着 _这是用大豆汤和米德尔酸柠檬汁腌制的新鲜王鱼_ 。

他用叉子把它叉起来，然后一整个放进了嘴里，咀嚼了五次，及时吞了下去。 _酸_ 什么玩意儿？他喜欢向那些负责决定食物分量的人泼酸。

当然，生鱼既咸且酸还几乎融化在他的嘴里，但是只有一片？

这就没了？

他灵魂伴侣的嘴到底有多难伺候？显然，非常难。

克劳德想起了他今天早上的调查任务，意识到他其实对他的灵魂伴侣知之甚少。当然，他知道他的军事实力，他自己就能够不带喘气地清点这个人的军事成就，也许还有他参加过的每一次战斗。克劳德还知道这个男人硬起来的时候那老二的尺寸，还知道他的手指很长，在爱抚方面非常有天赋，但除此之外，没有其他同样具体而实质的东西了。

“那么，嗯，你今天怎么样？”克劳德问。

萨菲罗斯耸耸肩：“老样子。我有两个纪律小组活动，然后一场董事会。之后分发了一些任务。”

“哇。噢。有意思。”克劳德说。

“是啊，你听起来很感兴趣，”萨菲罗斯干巴巴地说，“那么你今天过得怎么样？你在我的公寓里找到你想要的一切了吗？”

“是的，我想我已经得出结论，你是一个有洁癖的人。”

萨菲罗斯没觉得被冒犯了：“我得到了很好的清洁服务。”

“而且你的冰箱里什么都没有。”

“我基本只在食堂或者办公室吃饭。”

“你看的书是能想象到的最无聊的书。” 克劳德说

“是吗……？”萨菲罗斯说，第一次表现得有点惊讶。

“是的，你有很多军事和自我帮助方面的书籍。”

“我一直在寻求自我提升。”萨菲罗斯有点拘谨地回答。

“你用很多洗发水。”克劳德说。

“我有很多头发，”萨菲罗斯回答说，“你……我不知道你是不是在恭维我。”

克劳德眨了眨眼：“好吧，我没想侮辱你……？”

“噢。”萨菲罗斯说。

当侍者端出今晚的第五道菜时，一阵诡异的沉默降临了。克劳德心烦意乱，只听到服务员说了一小部分——什么什么辣椒炒什么什么东西。他低头看着放在他面前的方形盘子，有一个和他的指甲差不多大小的正方形立方体。

是的，他量了。

什么鬼。他用叉子戳了一下那个方块，把它扔进了嘴里。某种炸辣肉，他想。他吞了下去。太好了。现在他只需再坐下来吃十道这样的菜，也许就会觉得已经吃了一大口。

他看了一眼那杯水，把它扔了回去，又想了想，把香槟也扔了回去。

萨菲罗斯看了他一会儿：“你在这儿不自在。”

到底什么人会自在啊，克劳德心想。“嗯。我没事。我只是不习惯这种……”满篇废话？原地打转？“唔，奢侈吧，我猜。但是到目前为止，它们都非常美味。”

萨菲罗斯拿起餐巾轻轻地擦了擦嘴角：“我们可以离开，如果你不喜欢。”

浪费萨菲罗斯买这些食物的钱吗？绝对不行。“不。我想留下来。坚持到底。”

“好吧，”萨菲罗斯说。“非常感谢你陪我来这家餐馆。晚饭后，我们去一个你喜欢的地方好吗？”

“好。”克劳德说，“对不起，你一定认为我是个乡巴佬。”

“不，我不这么认为，”萨菲罗斯说， “我只是觉得我们有很大的不同。”

“是的，”克劳德回答，“我觉得我们需要更好地了解彼此。”然后决定就此打住。在剩下的十道菜中，他试图保持乐观。当萨菲罗斯付账时，克劳德转过身来，给了他一个拥抱。

然后他们走出餐厅，克劳德深深地吸了一口晚上凉爽的空气。他立刻觉得自己好多了。

克劳德凝视着街道，向左看，向右看。然后回头看了看街上那家便宜餐馆上方闪烁的霓虹灯招牌。“那里，”他指着说，“那地方的甜点看起来不错。”

萨菲罗斯看了看：“那个地方看起来擅长烹制大肠杆菌和沙门氏菌。”

“唔。你得知道那就是为什么食物会美味。”克劳德说，然后径直朝餐馆走去。当他们终于舒适地坐在一个半圆形的隔间里时，他开始了他的开场白。“所以…… 不管怎样，我想我们现在是在约会，对吧？”克劳德说，“我对你几乎完全不了解。”除了男人老二的真实尺寸。

“你想知道什么？”

“嗯，我想我们可以互相了解一下。我们可以玩个游戏吗？”

萨菲罗斯谨慎地点头表示同意：“我们可以玩个游戏。”

克劳德端详着粘糊糊、油腻腻的夹层菜单，脸上带着得意的笑容。这十五道菜在纸面上听起来令人印象深刻，但却不能满足他的饥饿感。当女招待走过来时，克劳德一口气点完了菜。他一直等到她拿着两个装满了霓虹粉的液体，杯顶还盛着一大勺香草冰淇淋的大杯子回来。

萨菲罗斯盯着它：“这是什么？”

“这是一只苏打蜘蛛。”克劳德说。

“我不明白。”萨菲罗斯惊骇地问，“为什么是……粉红色？”

“它具有放射性。”克劳德说，“反正你也不需要理解它。你……只管喝。如果我问你一个问题，而你选择不回答，你就得喝。让我示范一下。你喜欢你的工作吗？”

“喜欢。”萨菲罗斯说。

“轮到你了，问我任何问题。”

“你为什么加入特种兵计划？”

克劳德不可能回答这个问题，除非他说出自己曾经在墙上贴过的有某个人海报的尴尬故事。关于他对银色将军的英雄崇拜有多深，深到厚颜无耻地向他唯一的朋友宣布他要去米德加成为特种兵，为了最终有一天他能像萨菲罗斯一样。当时他非常想成为和萨菲罗斯一样的大英雄。

是的，他还没成为萨菲罗斯一样的大英雄。但讽刺的是，他竟然是萨菲罗斯的灵魂伴侣。虽然他可能还不是一等特种兵，但从克劳德给萨菲罗斯吹箫那两次对方的高潮表现来看，他肯定是一流的口交冠军。

于是克劳德只好举起杯，喝了一口。

萨菲罗斯扬起眉毛：“我想这是个相当简单的问题。”

“嗯，这很复杂，”克劳德说，“好吧，轮到我了。你最好的朋友是谁？是安吉尔还是杰内西斯？”

“都不是，”萨菲罗斯说，“我没有什么最好的朋友。”

克劳德可怜地笑了：“好吧，既然你这么说。”

“最喜欢的性爱姿势？”

克劳德轻蔑地哼了一声，笑了起来。“进度太快了。”他说。

萨菲罗斯耸耸肩：“只是在做调查。”

“唔……”克劳德并没有什么特别的偏好。他只是想被这个伟大的男人用各种方式干，他不在乎是跪着还是躺着。任何涉及到萨菲罗斯的马鞭在他身上抽打的方式都很好。但是他不想说，所以他又喝了一口酒。

“真的可以吗？”萨菲罗斯问道，“你一个问题都没回答。”

“你是说继续喝吗？”克劳德说，“我当然可以。”他看着女服务员卸下托盘上的食物，放上一个汉堡、薯条、一个热狗，还有几片苹果和樱桃派，上面还浇着冰淇淋。

“你要吃这些东西？ ”萨菲罗斯有点困惑地问。

“不，你要和我一起吃，”克劳德冷笑着说，“吃吧。好吧。那么，你觉得我最喜欢的性爱姿势是什么？“

萨菲罗斯甚至毫不犹豫地说：“逆向牛仔，进入的角度非常适合完全插入。”

“什么？”

“这让被侵入的伴侣有更大程度的控制权。你喜欢控制。你也不喜欢我在你兴奋的时候看着你的脸。”

“但你可以坐下来欣赏风景。”

萨菲罗斯耸耸肩说：“这不是我喜欢的体位。”

“那么你最喜欢的体位是什么？”克劳德问。

“传教士体位（missionary）。”萨菲罗斯说，克劳德突然大笑起来。地狱啊，这个有着施虐倾向的男人不可能喜欢传教士那样普通简单的东西。

“你喜欢它是因为它里面有‘任务（mission）’这个词吗？”克劳德冷笑着说。

“滑稽。”萨菲罗斯面无表情地说。

“你喜欢它什么？”

“我喜欢看着我伴侣的脸，看着他们崩溃，直到把他们操得失去意识。”好吧，这听起来更像是萨菲罗斯会说的狗屎话。然后他把目光对准了克劳德。“我想把你按进床垫里，看着你的脸扭曲，嘴里尖叫着我的名字。”

克劳德拿起他的汉堡，咬了一大口，慢慢地咀嚼着，好让自己平静下来。小克劳德开始略微抽搐，但是大克劳德还是很饿。当最终吞下那满满一口汉堡，他怒视着萨菲罗斯：“为什么我们谈论的所有话题都转向了性？”

“因为我从来没有遇到过像你这样的人，每次看到你的屁股我就硬了。”

“哈？”克劳德目瞪口呆。

“我不确定这和我们是灵魂伴侣有没有关系，但我觉得你非常有吸引力。”

克劳德完全无话可说。

萨菲罗斯斜靠在桌子上，用大拇指抚摸着克劳德的嘴唇。他的目光大胆，好色，对欲望诚实。克劳德相当吃惊，但不仅仅是因为萨菲罗斯散发出的巨大的老二能量。

克劳德突然觉得嘴里的口水都干了。“我真不明白你怎么能板着脸说这些话。”为了避免自己滑过塑料桌子去打萨菲罗斯，他又咬了一口汉堡，往嘴里塞了一些薯条。

“这是另一个问题还是轮到我问问题了？”萨菲罗斯问，“这是你连续第五个问题了。你知道这意味着什么。你必须回答我的下一个问题。”

他被这些性问题吓了一跳，以至于连续问了这么多问题。不过管他呢，反正债多了不愁：“你公寓里到处都是未开封的箱子，为什么？”

萨菲罗斯显然没有预料到这个问题，以至于他只是眨了眨眼，然后从夹克里掏出钱包。克劳德静静地咀嚼着，看着萨菲罗斯打开那个柔软的皮袋，然后迅速地把一张塑料霓虹黄的卡放在他面前。

克劳德低头看着它：“这是什么？”

“我想这用不着我解释。”萨菲罗斯说。

卡片上写着 _家庭购物俱乐部_ 。克劳德不想用沾满油污的手去碰那张卡片，于是他用小指去翻。在背面，在一个条形码旁边，是一张极其华丽的照片，照片中萨菲罗斯凝视着相机，脸上露出极其微弱的笑容。克劳德真的不知道该如何解释这一切。“不，请帮我一个忙，解释一下。”

“这东西太神奇了。” 萨菲罗斯轻轻地敲打着卡片的边缘，“如果购物频道上的什么东西吸引了我的眼球，我所要做的就是用我的 PHS 扫描条形码。两天之内，这件东西就到了我的公寓门口。”

克劳德吃光了剩下的汉堡。他喝了一大口粉红色的汽水。“所以你告诉我，你坐在你那巨大的电视机前，看着一堆正在兜售的产品。然后你买了它们？”

“基本上，是的。”

“好吧。你需要空气炸锅、榨汁机和高尔夫球杆做什么？”

“我不知道。”

克劳德叹了口气。有时候和这个人说话会让他非常沮丧。这让他想拔掉自己的头发。“好吧，既然你不需要，为什么还要买呢？”

萨菲罗斯盯着他足足看了10秒钟，然后从他自己一杯没动过的粉红色苏打水中啜饮了一口。

“那些东西……是给我的吗？”克劳德问道。当萨菲罗斯没有回答时，克劳德用自己的脚推了推他的腿。 “来吧。我们是灵魂伴侣。没关系。我不会笑的。我保证。”

“好吧，不是你。”萨菲罗斯说。

“什么？”克劳德意外地生气了，手里的薯条都掉了。

“原谅我用词不当。” 萨菲罗斯说，“这不是特别为你准备的，至少一开始不是。我买这些东西是为了我的灵魂伴侣，但我不知道会是谁。”

“继续。”克劳德说，慢慢地又开始吃东西。

“我看着安吉尔和杰内西斯很长时间了。但是他们从一开始就是灵魂伴侣，从他们还是孩子的时候就是。我总是想知道什么时候轮到我，什么时候我会遇到我的灵魂伴侣。我想知道他是谁。或者她。她是什么样的人？他在哪儿？为什么我还没见到他？我必须承认，有几个晚上我……锻炼了我的想象力。她想要什么，他需要什么。我希望当我遇到我的灵魂伴侣时，当他准备好和我在一起时，他什么都不缺。”

克劳德张开了嘴。这可能是萨菲罗斯对他说过的最多的话，也可能是他说过的最浪漫的话。萨菲罗斯竟如此不雅、认真甚至笨拙地试图在灵魂痕迹显现之前解释一个人存在的孤独和渴望，这让他既惊讶又感到被击中了。

克劳德自己也曾想过这个问题，但他没有让这个问题毁了自己。他的内心总是有一种想要成就一番事业的冲动，对他来说，他的未来已经成形，追随这位伟大将军的脚步，直到他能够站在那个人的身边。他从来没有对他的灵魂伴侣这个问题想得那么多。

直到那宿命般的一天，在更衣室里，他一丝不挂，看到他手腕上的那一个字母，他抬起头，那双深邃的绿眼睛直直地看着他，他的第一个想法是， _我终于找到了他_ 。

想到将军自己一直在等待，想着他，尽管不知道他是谁，好吧，这是不可能不被打动的。他觉得自己现在多少明白了为什么萨菲罗斯愿意如此迅速地采取行动，为什么他如此坚持。

就在这一瞬间，克劳德有了感悟。这是他与萨菲罗斯持续了六个月的关系中，自从他们成对的灵魂标记被发现以来的第一次，他觉得他可以真正地想象与这个男人的生活。

作为他家庭购物的共犯。作为他的伴侣，他的情人。作为他的灵魂伴侣。

克劳德很高兴他们的关系在今晚会更进一步。传教士体位，他希望。

他不可能说出那些话，所以他把所有的薯条都吃完了，然后说：“有点蹩脚，但我喜欢。”他一说完，就意识到自己刚刚说了一句类似于“ _很酷的故事，兄弟_ ”的废话。

但无论如何，萨菲罗斯似乎理解了他。嘴角挂着一丝微笑，他把购物卡塞回钱包，收起来：“轮到我了。我要提醒你，你问了我这么多问题，下一个问题你必须回答。”

“不能保证。”克劳德说。

萨菲罗斯只是笑了笑：“你现在有多想让我干你？”

克劳德低头看着面前的食物。“足够让我放弃这一切。”他说，然后抬头看着萨菲罗斯，“我们回家吧，这样我就能把你的老二塞进我屁股里了。”


	4. Chapter 4

于是，克劳德从卧室门口偷看了一眼。“萨菲罗斯！”他大声喊道。然后他跳着舞走出了卧室，觉得既兴奋又烦躁，这让他的小弟弟非常困惑。

“我在客厅里，记得穿好衣服。”萨菲罗斯喊道。

“当然不穿！”克劳德喊道。

“克劳德，我们有——”

“我发誓，萨菲罗斯，”克劳德一边绕过拐角走进客厅，一边大声发牢骚，“十分钟前我就想把你的大老二插进我的屁股里，如果你让我再等一会呃呃呃啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

他可以向坟墓发誓，从他喉咙里发出的声音只不过是男人的惊讶，而不是看到他们的朋友站在客厅里时，那种奇怪的、高亢的、令人窒息的、咯吱作响的尖叫声。

他没有飞一样跑走，而是站在那里，无法动弹。只穿着内裤，头发湿漉漉，半勃起。

爱丽丝正拿着一块蛋糕，安吉尔手里的是一瓶香槟。杰内西斯的脸上开始露出最肮脏的假笑。扎克斯双手捂着嘴，就像在看一部该死的恐怖电影，眼睛瞪得碟子大。

克劳德不知道哪种情况更糟糕——他之前大喊的话，他只穿着内裤，还是他的朋友们站在那里，不知道该往哪里看。又或者是萨菲罗斯被逗乐的微笑，或者是他那半勃的东西缓缓枯萎成虚无，缩回身体里。

萨菲罗斯打破了沉默。他迅速脱下外套，把它披在克劳德身上：“克劳德，我们的朋友祝贺你晋升三等特种兵。”

接下来是杰内西斯，那个该死的魔鬼之子。“恭喜你，金发小子。我们本想给你开个小小的惊喜派对，顺便把礼物送给你，但看起来你已经开始拆礼物了。”他抑制不住随之而来的邪恶的微笑。

他笑了……然后再也没停下来。

“恭喜你，克劳德！”爱丽丝对杰内西斯的笑声表示虚假的欢呼。她迅速指着那个大包装盒，然后把蛋糕放在旁边，“嗯，我们希望你喜欢这些礼物，我们为你感到非常骄傲！”

安吉尔把香槟酒瓶塞进萨菲罗斯的怀里，眼睛看着地板。“干得好，孩子，”他沙哑地说，“明天见。”

扎克斯勉强说了几句话就声音嘶哑了。“恭喜你，伙计……”毫无疑问，从他感受到的二手尴尬来判断，扎克斯显然是在同情他。他们三个人从杰内西斯的两侧走过，设法把他拉出了门。

“好好享受那个把你的屁股劈成两半的‘怪物鸡鸡’吧。”杰内西斯快乐地说着，在那些尴尬的晚安和朋友们的告别中擦去了泪水。然后扎克斯呜咽着把手一伸，砰地一声把门关上了。

萨菲罗斯发出了一声阴暗的、残忍的低笑。

克劳德想揍他，但是他不能。由于某种原因，他的脚仍然扎在地上，四肢冻僵了。他就像萨菲罗斯夹克下的人体模型。

萨菲罗斯把香槟放在蛋糕旁边，然后向克劳德走去。他张开双臂，克劳德把脸贴在衬衫下那块露在外面的小三角形肌肉上。皮肤在他火红的脸颊上感到凉凉的。他唯一想做的就是像胎儿一样蜷缩起来，在自己周围做一个茧，也许再也不会出现在这个世界上了。

“没那么糟糕。”

“你为什么不警告我？”克劳德哀叹。

“我警告过了。”萨菲罗斯说。克劳德更深地缩进自己的内心，呻吟着。他永远不会忘记这一幕。只要他还活着就不会。他知道杰内西斯会把他搞得想要忘记一切。而安吉尔…… 安吉尔是他的导师，他的老师。看着爱丽丝的脸，她的目光落到他的内裤上，还有她扬起一边眉毛的样子。

哦，亲爱的上帝，亲爱的上帝，他最好的朋友脸上的表情。天啊，扎克斯感到很丢脸，克劳德感到很丢脸，尴尬永远不会停止，他再也不能直视扎克斯的眼睛了。永远不能。

“来吧，”萨菲罗斯哄着克劳德，亲了亲克劳德的脖子，轻轻地咬了他一口，使他退缩了。“来吧。”那些灵巧的手指滑落到他内裤的腰带下，轻轻地抚摸着他的屁股。

“这是我经历过的最尴尬的事情。”克劳德说。

“真的吗？”萨菲罗斯小心翼翼地问，“因为我可以很容易地回忆起其他一些可能会被认为是同样尴尬的事情，如果不是更……尴尬的话。”

“闭嘴，”克劳德咕哝着，“操！操死我吧。”

“很乐意。”萨菲罗斯把克劳德抱在怀里。这种轻松的力量展示突然使他的窘态变成了一种截然不同的感觉，克劳德感到他的呼吸急促起来。

他的双腿自然而然地蜷曲在修长的臀部上，让萨菲罗斯把他们都带进卧室。他弯下嘴唇，用一个带有尴尬色彩的激烈的吻捕捉到了萨菲罗斯。他仍然感到羞愧，但是他无法改变什么，所以他准备把他的羞愧转化成一场理所当然的性爱。

萨菲罗斯的舌头是热的，亲吻他的感觉就像他们俩都被点着了。克劳德被摔在床上的力道重得让他吐出了肺里的所有气体。“你的衣服穿太多了。”克劳德喘着气说，双手正在帮他脱衣服。衬衫飞了起来。克劳德的手抓住了萨菲罗斯雄壮的胸肌，它们摸起来很硬。

当萨菲罗斯的勃起抵在他的内裤上时，克劳德呻吟了。他把布料往下推，然后把剩下的布料扯开，踢下，然后把它扔到房间的另一边，发出一声砸在门上的声音。萨菲罗斯踢掉了他的裤子，克劳德把他的鼻子贴在萨菲罗斯昂贵的内裤上。

(他知道这东西很贵，因为他查过了一下。)

克劳德迅速而有力地用嘴巴抵住萨菲罗斯的阴茎，刺激得那人大叫了 一声。但是没有时间浪费了——他们已经等了六个月才走到这一步，如果要克劳德再等等，他的童贞就会重新长出来。

作为报复，萨菲罗斯用手指狠狠地插进了克劳德的屁股里，甚至感觉像是一场侵犯。克劳德靠着萨菲罗斯的阴茎呻吟着，那些手指展开又合上，伸展着他那闲置不用的肌肉。痛苦渐渐消失，变成一种温和的愉悦，那些手指从两个变成了三个，克劳德突然失去了注意力，开始更加注意那根贴着自己肚子的硬邦邦的阴茎。

克劳德松开了萨菲罗斯的阴茎，用手背擦去了自己的口水。他闭上眼睛，臀部向上翘起，那些长而优雅的手指，滑溜地涂着润滑油，越来越轻松地滑进滑出。他的内心感到柔软，顺从，放松，准备。他腹部不断增加的压力索取了他的注意力。

与此同时，萨菲罗斯还在用力地亲吻着他炽热的皮肤，沿着从锁骨到膝盖的难以辨认的痕迹。他弓起身子，迎着那温暖而柔软的嘴唇，亲吻轻如羽毛。他的内心产生了一种莫名其妙的感觉，但现在不是考虑它的时候。

他自己的手往下摸向自己的阴茎想要释放，却只被更大的手按住。“让我来。”萨菲罗斯说，他紧紧地抓住克劳德，以至于克劳德觉得自己的身体快要爆炸了。

“慢点，”克劳德咽了一口气，“你不进入我我就不去。来吧，萨菲罗斯。我准备好了！”

“你真没耐心，”萨菲罗斯咕哝着说。他直起身子，猛拉克劳德的腿，直到它靠在他的肩膀上。“闭嘴，放松。”

“你真他妈的浪漫。”克劳德生气地说。

“我和你一样浪漫。”萨菲罗斯说，他迅速地把自己拉直身体，然后刺穿了克劳德。克劳德被推进了床垫里，这种入侵虽然在意料之中，也受到了欢迎，但仍然让他感到陌生和不自在。当他的身体试图处理那剧烈的疼痛时，嘴里发出了嘶嘶的声音。这种疼痛让他无法呼吸。

有那么一下萨菲罗斯试图移动，克劳德艰难地跟上，拍了拍这个男人肌肉过度发达的前臂，他的前臂目前正拢在他身侧。“如果你动哪怕一下，我就杀了你。”克劳德嘶嘶地说，一边努力控制自己的呼吸，一边大张着嘴重重地喘气。

萨菲罗斯一动不动地等了很长时间，以至于克劳德在腹部肌肉颤抖的时候能感觉到战栗。克劳德向前探了探身子，把额头抵在那人的肩上。“做不到。”他低声，紧张地说。

“你可以的。”萨菲罗斯说。

“请告诉我你已经全部进去了。”

“还差得远呢。”萨菲罗斯说，克劳德呻吟起来。

“有一半吗？”

“才一点点，亲爱的。”萨菲罗斯说。

克劳德喘得像那只试图吹倒该死的猪那该死的草屋的坏蛋大灰狼。他甚至开始好奇假设他喘得够厉害，能不能神奇地让萨菲罗斯一路滑进他体内而不会有任何疼痛。

他咕哝了一声，拍了一下萨菲罗斯的胳膊。“好了，我准备好了。”克劳德说，支起身子。

“你的热情让我想起了站在射击队面前的囚犯。”萨菲罗斯说。

克劳德咬紧牙关：“把你的阴茎塞进去，不然我就自己动！”

萨菲罗斯慢慢动起来，直到他完全进入克劳德体内。“啊啊啊我要死了！”克劳德大喊，不由自主地颤抖着。疼痛和不适包裹得他那么紧密，让他再也无法把注意力集中在任何地方。然后萨菲罗斯凑过去，亲吻了他。

具有讽刺意味的是，这把萨菲罗斯往他体内推得更深了，克劳德以为他会被撕成两半。疼痛使他双眼潮湿，但是萨菲罗斯那轻轻的一碰嘴唇安慰了他。他向克劳德索取信任，而克劳德没有理由不给。到目前为止，萨菲罗斯并没有将他领到错误的路上。

所以他让自己的肌肉放松，让大腿张开。他深吸了一口气：“好了，动吧。”

一开始他的动作很慢，但是随着抽插的节奏变得更加可预测，克劳德的大脑做了一件真正神奇的事情——它开始把痛苦理解为快乐。他的身体慢慢地展开，开始主动协助萨菲罗斯摧毁他所有的禁忌。他逐渐变成了一个装满了被赋予的快乐的容器。他呻吟着，尖叫着，喘息着——不惜一切代价，试图摆脱体内这一次又一次完全的撞击带来的狂烈快感。

他的身体几乎拱成了一张紧绷的弓，随时准备射到失忆。在那个把他锁住又支撑着他的怀抱里，他感到安全。随着一声无法控制的大叫，他射得到处都是。

他紧紧地抱着萨菲罗斯，心脏疯狂跳动。他看着那双几乎看进自己身体的锐利绿色眼睛，即使在萨菲罗斯继续动作的时候，他依然在高潮中颤抖。

尽管他已经射过一次，但他的整个身体像被架在火上烧。他身体里的每一根神经被刺痛着、咆哮着，在萨菲罗斯把他操得仿佛一个该死的打鼹鼠世界冠军，同时他的一只手用力快速地抚摸着克劳德的阴茎时。

当甜蜜又疼痛的快感像一记狠狠的耳光打在克劳德的脸上时，他整个身体再次弓了起来。他可以发誓，当他的身体被推向极限，他停止了呼吸，再也无法抵抗。

他的目光越来越模糊，直到他无意识地抓住那个男人，直到快感达到顶峰。强烈的快感穿透他的整个身体，使他像掉下悬崖般麻痹着尖叫。这一次，他那可怜的过度疲劳的阴茎在凶狠的、无法原谅的快感中抽泣，细细的珠光般的绳索喷溅在他们两人身上。

萨菲罗斯的节奏开始减弱。随着一阵大声的咕哝，他射了出来，在克劳德的臂弯里粉碎。他全身瘫倒在克劳德上，夺走了他已经缺氧的身体所剩无几的呼吸。

过了好一段时间，他的意识才慢慢恢复。

克劳德抽搐了一下。“干。那真是……”他甚至连话都说不完，因为他根本不知道要怎么说。

“太荒谬了。”萨菲罗斯完善了它。

“是好事吗？”克劳德问。

“同时很危险。”萨菲罗斯说。

“怎么危险？”

“如果我们继续做这个，我将面临严重的死亡威胁。”萨菲罗斯说。

“那算是，好事吧？” 克劳德说，“做爱而死也不是那么糟糕的死法。”

“这真是……太棒了。”萨菲罗斯说，“那些关于灵魂伴侣性爱的传闻看来并非毫无根据。”

“是的，那真是……”克劳德闭上眼睛，深深地吸了一口气。他下半身的肌肉完全没有反应。他转过头来看着萨菲罗斯。

那是他经历过的最头脑爆炸、震撼盖亚的性爱。这就是灵魂伴侣的性爱吗？当然不可能每次都是这样。如果他每次和那个男人做爱都像这样被炸飞，他的脑袋里就不会剩下哪怕一个脑细胞了。

又或者他可以？

不知道，但他们可能应该再试一次。

只是出于满足好奇心。

哦，他到底在骗谁呢？“操他妈棍子上的蛋蛋。我们能不能……再来一次？”

萨菲罗斯抬起头，他的头发乱糟糟的，目光微微有些呆滞，仿佛他自己都不敢相信他们的性生活竟然如此美好。“什么？”

伙计，他们真的应该早点这么做。

但是别介意了，他们有一整个后半生去做这件事。

虽然这样，但没有比现在更好的时候了。克劳德把萨菲罗斯翻过来，对着那个人咧嘴一笑：“我们再来一次。我准备好了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 伙计们，这一切都结束了！他们终于上床了*啊那肮脏的舞蹈*
> 
> 现在，我没有任何写更多的计划。当然也不一定就真的不写了。如果足够努力地向灵感妖精祈祷，它们也许会给我一两个缪斯女神的祝福，但是现在，这方面暂时一切都很平静。
> 
> 不过我相信很快就能再见到你们了，谢谢你们的阅读！


End file.
